More Than A Friend
by Yellow Gummybear
Summary: Namine and Roxas have been best friends ever since they were young. But as time passes by, Namine's feelings for him changed. She loves him more than just a friend. But the thing is, Roxas already has a girlfriend. Roxas/Namine. My first fanfic.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or its characters. I also don't own the song I based the story on.

* * *

"What is WRONG with you!?"

Namine stopped walking, turned around to find the source of the voice, only to see Roxas and his girlfriend fighting.

"I've had enough! It's stupid enough that you didn't notice, now you crack a joke about it? Ugh! You know what? That's it. I'm going home." And with that, Kairi stomped off to her car and drove away.

Namine saw Roxas sigh, with a mixture of emotions in his eyes. Sadness. Then anger. Then confusion. And then…relief? When he saw Namine, his face lit up. He then waved at her. Namine waved back and ran up to him.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh. You saw that?" Roxas looked as if he didn't want to talk about what happened. "I'll explain it later. I still have soccer practice. Talk to you later?"

Namine tried not to look disappointed. "Well… Okay then…" With a smile, Roxas rushed to the school's front doors. Namine also couldn't help but smile.

"He looks so cute when he smiles," she thought, giggling.

* * *

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset. She's going off about something that you said..."_

Namine's cell phone kept ringing, and strangely, her message alert tone fits what happened today. It's as if that song was written for her.

"_Hi… I'd prefer chatting than txting. So would u go onlyn? TNX SO MUCH! I rily nid someone 2 talk/chat with ryt now… _

_~Roxas"_

Namine did as Roxas wished. She turned on her laptop and signed in. Almost just after she signed in, a message window popped out of her laptop. It was Roxas.

Sk8trboy: Hey there!!

~.NOBODY.~: Hey yourself..

Skt8rboy: I'm definitely having mixed feelings ryt now… :((

~.NOBODY.~: I know. I can see it in your face a while ago. :))

~.NOBODY.~: Lemme guess. Because of Kairi?

Sk8trboy: Yep. Just a while ago, she called. She said she's sorry for shouting n all.

~.NOBODY.~: Why DID she shout at you? :-/

Sk8trboy: Well… she bought a new outfit and I didn't notice it. Then I said that she keeps buying outfits that her closet would burst. Then she got mad. .___.

~.NOBODY.~: LOL at the jwk. =)) It's so true.

Sk8trboy: IKR?

Sk8trboy: n e way, will you go to the soccer game tomorrow?

~.NOBODY.~: I guess…?

Sk8trboy: Pretty PLEEEEEAAAAASE!?!?! :o3

~.NOBODY.~: Oh, alright. Fine, fine…

Sk8trboy: Maybe I'm just forcing you? :(

~.NOBODY.~: Of course not! ^_^

Sk8trboy: Okay then! Thanks! You really are my best friend!!! ^^

~.NOBODY.~: Hey Roxas…. You know what?

Sk8trboy: What?

Namine was about to type a certain sentence with 3 words and 8 letters when…

Sk8trboy: Oops. Gotta go. Mom needs to use the comp.

~.NOBODY.~: Oh... Well, see ya tomorrow then. Bye. :-h

Sk8trboy: Buh-bye Nams!! :-h :D

_Sk8trboy has signed out._

Namine stared at the last emoticon. A hug emoticon? A HUG? "But best friends hug…. Right?" she asked herself.

* * *

"So what were you supposed to tell me yesterday?" Roxas asked when he saw her.

"No… It's nothing," Namine said, avoiding his eyes. As if she's gonna tell him now. "Well, good luck."

Roxas smiled and said, "Thanks." Then he ran to the soccer field. Namine sighed and went to the bleachers. The game was starting.

Roxas, Sora, Riku, Tidus, Wakka, Hayner, and some other guys were now talking and giving high-fives. Then the opposing team appeared. Finally, the referee whistled, starting the game. Wakka is the goalie. Meanwhile, Roxas and Sora cooperated.

"Figures," she thought. "Twins will be twins. Nothing can pull them apart."

Finally, Sora scored. The game continued with all doing their best, especially Wakka. The cheerleaders were also doing their best. Of course, Kairi's the cheer captain. Then after a while, only 1 minute was left, and the score is tied. The ball was in the possession of the opposing team. When the opponent tried to score a goal, Wakka nearly missed blocking the ball. Then the ball was in Tidus' possession. 39 seconds. He was cornered so he passed it to Hayner, who passed it to Riku. 26 seconds.

"Sora!" he yelled, kicking the ball hard. Sora in possession, he saw Roxas near the goal. 14 seconds.

"Roxas!! Over here!!" he shouted. Finally, the ball with Roxas, he ran to the goal.

"Roxas, focus!" shouted Hayner. 5.

He kicked the ball to the ball, hoping that the goalie won't block it.

4.

3.

2.

He scored.

The crowd burst out cheering. Kairi squealed and ran to Roxas, who walked out of the field, shouting from joy. And then Namine saw something she didn't want to see the most. Kairi put her arms around Roxas' neck, leaned in, and their lips touched. Namine couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was shocking, unbelievable, but most of all, it hurt. Roxas was just as surprised as Namine. He broke the kiss, staring at Kairi. They weren't exactly exposed to everyone form where she kissed her, so only a few saw them. And Namine was unfortunate to be one of those who saw them.

Just after he broke the kiss, the team ran up to him and carried him. As they carry Roxas, he looked at the bleachers and looked for a certain someone. He saw her leaving. Running. And he didn't know if he imagined this, but he thought he saw tears running down her face.

* * *

Roxas immediately went to Namine's house. He knocked on their door and after a while, her mom answered the door.

"Oh! Well hello there, Roxas! Come in!" she greeted, gesturing Roxas to go inside.

"I just wanted to see Namine… Is she here?" he asked, stepping inside.

"Why yes! In fact, she's upstairs in her bedroom. And she was acting all gloomy. Did you know what happened?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"Actually, that's what I'm here. I wanted to talk to her," Roxas replied.

"Well, I'll call her then." And she dashed upstairs to call Namine.

Namine went down the stairs and when she saw Roxas, her eyes widened.

"R-Roxas?"

"Hey Nams," he greeted, smiling.

Namine sat on the couch. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to ask… Why are you feeling blue?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Me? Blue? It's nothing," she replied. She seems to be avoiding his eyes.

Roxas thought for a while, and then asked, "Hey Namine. Do you wanna go to the park?"

"Sure. Why not?" she replied, grinning widely.

* * *

The two sat on the park bench and told each other stories and jokes. When Namine told a very funny joke, Roxas laughed out loud. Really loud.

"I haven't seen him like this before… Well, before he and Kairi met anyway," she thought, smiling. It's like as if the old Roxas was coming back. They spent the whole afternoon chatting and laughing in the park. If 2 strangers were to look at them, it's like they were lovers or something.

But then she saw a certain someone coming near them. Someone she doesn't want to see right now. Kairi. She spotted them and then she called Roxas.

"Roxas!"

He looked at Kairi, but he didn't smile.

"Roxas, could you please come with me to the mall? PRETTY PLEEEAAASE?" she whined in her squeaky voice. Roxas looked at Namine, and she understood that he can't escape his girlfriend, whether he likes it or not.

"Go on… I… I'll be fine," she assured Roxas.

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked. He obviously didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Yeah. I'll survive," she replied. Roxas laughed and went with Kairi. Namine could tell that Roxas didn't want to go with Kairi. She headed home, to her room.

She sat on her bed, thinking of her difference from Kairi. Kairi is a girly type of person. She wears short skirts, high heels, make-up, and other girly stuff while Namine seldom wears dresses and she prefers sneakers. Kairi is the cheer captain. She is also very popular. Namine is a nobody.

"It's impossible for him to like me," she thought. "Roxas is popular. He's the team captain in soccer. And I'm a nobody. It's only normal…" But Kairi also has some bad qualities. Her attitude. She's very spoiled, mean, and rude. That's why Namine thinks that she's definitely not worthy of being Roxas' girlfriend.

Tears were already streaming down her face when she recalled the good times they had together. Before Kairi became his girlfriend. Sitting on the clock tower, eating sea salt ice cream, hanging out in the usual spot with Hayner and the rest… That all ended when he met Kairi. He started going out with her. A few months later Namine found out that they were already together.

Before she knew it, it was already dinner time. She went down and saw that her parents were nowhere to be seen. Then she noticed a note on the fridge. It was from her mom.

_Dear Namine,_

_We're going out with some friends to dinner. I hope it's alright? I left some money on the coffee table. Go buy yourself some dinner._

_Love, Mom_

She sighed and picked up the phone. She ordered some pizza and after a while, the delivery boy was at her doorstep. She paid for the pizza and tipped the guy. She only ate 2 slices since she didn't have an appetite. She went to the living room and stared at the walls. She was already too tired from crying.

_DING DONG._

"I wonder who that could be," Namine thought. As much as she didn't want to, she had to open the door with eyes red from crying. But of course, she would face anyone, ANYONE just not…

"Hey ,Nams. Sorry I came—Oh my God." His eyes widened when he saw her face. "Namine, what happened?" When she saw him, her eyes started watering again, but she didn't let those tears fall. She didn't dare to.

"N-No… Don't mind me. It's nothing," she managed to say, avoiding his eyes.

Roxas frowned. "Oh come on. I'd force you to say it later anyway," he pointed out. Namine let out a slight chuckle. That was enough for Roxas to know that she's going to be fine.

"So why are you here in the first place?" she asked, a bit curious.

"Yeah, like I've said, sorry I came late," he said.

Namine looked at the clock. 9:37. "Oh. Well then, would you mind telling me what you will do here?"

"I broke up with Kairi," he said simply.

She stared at him. "…What?" she asked, not believing what she heard.

"I said, I broke up with her," he repeated, a blank expression on his face.

"But… Why?" she asked. She still can't believe it.

"Because I don't like the way she's treating you. I know that she knows that you always hang out with me. She always tries to find ways to pull me away from you. That's not gonna happen," he said, looking extremely serious.

That's when Namine reached her limit. She suddenly burst out crying. It was a mixture of tears of joy and tears of guilt. Imagine what Roxas would have felt when he saw her suddenly cry. He was horrified.

"Namine! What's gotten into you? Why are you crying? Who made you cry?" he asked, shaking her shoulders. Namine looked away and muttered something.

"W-What? I didn't quite catch that," Roxas said, now confused. She didn't speak.

"Nams. If you're not going to tell me who that person is," he said, "I'm not leaving here." He sat on the couch, crossed his arms, and pouted. Namine would have laughed if she wasn't crying so hard.

When she calmed down, she sat beside Roxas and looked at him. He was still pouting.

"Do you really want to know who?" she asked.

Roxas frowned. "Of course I do! So I could beat that person up!" he said. Then, Namine chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked, pouting again.

"I don't think you can beat that person up though." Namine replied, smiling.

"Oh yeah? Who is this person anyway?"

"Well…" Namine looked away. "It's… You."

Then there was silence. Roxas suddenly spoke up.

"You're right. I CAN'T beat myself up. I mean I can but I'd look totally stupid." Namine laughed out loud at his comment. But then his face turned serious.

"What did I do to you? Tell me."

She looked away (again) and said, "I… I can't explain it with words… Could I just show it to you?"

Roxas now looked puzzled. "Uh… Sure… I guess?"

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

He thought for a while. "Alright. I promise."

"Well…" She was now looking straight in his eyes, for the first time today. "Here goes."

Moving closer to him, Namine wrapped her arms around Roxas' neck hesitantly, leaned in, and pressed her lips against his.

At first, Roxas' eyes widened in surprise. But when he closed his eyes and kissed back, it was Namine's turn to be shocked. She expected him to push her away and get mad at her. But he didn't. In fact, he was kissing back. And Namine was enjoying it. It was a sweet kiss, soft and warm. It was her first kiss, but obviously not in Roxas' place.

Reluctantly, Namine broke the kiss and looked away.

"I-I'm guessing you'd break your promise and get angry at me?"

Roxas chuckled. "Why would I do that?"

She looked at him. "You're not mad?"

"Nope. Actually, I kinda feel happy now." He replied, with a smile.

"May I ask why?"

And then he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her.

"Because I love you," he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

"What?" Namine could not believe everything that happened that day. How could he say that? He had a girlfriend just a while ago.

Roxas chuckled. "Seriously, Nams. Do I have to repeat everything I say? Well… since you can't understand what I say, I might as well just show it to you."

Before Namine could speak, she felt warm lips crash against hers. Roxas was actually kissing her. After a while she kissed back wholeheartedly. Slowly, Namine put her arms around Roxas' neck, and Roxas wrapped his arms around her waist, which deepened the kiss. They only pulled apart for air. Namine leaned her forehead against his and looked straight to his blue eyes.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say and do those?" she asked him, although not exactly expecting him to answer back. But then he looked away.

"To tell you the truth Namine, I loved you since some time ago… I was just afraid to break up with Kairi… I thought that she would really get pissed off… More importantly, I thought if I'd confess my feelings, you might reject me, and it would ruin our friendship. But then the feelings I had started to grow… And I just couldn't help myself… Namine… I... I've completely fallen in love with you…"

When Namine heard all of what Roxas said, she was overcome with happiness.

"Roxas… Look at me…Why do you think I've waited this long?" she asked once more. When he looked at her, he was pouting.

"I don't know… Why?"

Namine smiled. "Because a small part of me told me that I needed to be patient. That someday you're going to realize… That you belong with me."

"Namine… thanks for waiting for me," he said, smiling widely. He then planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Roxas…" she said, hugging her new lover.

"Umm... Nams?"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

"… Of course, Roxas." Namine replied, smiling sweetly.

* * *

4 months passed by since they have been together. And now it was Roxas' birthday. He invited all of his friends for a party, including Kairi.

"Time for 7 minutes in heaven!!!!" exclaimed Selphie, bringing out a top hat. "Hurry up, everyone! Write a colour on a piece of paper!"

After they finished, Selphie walked in front of where Roxas was sitting.

"Well, since you're the birthday boy, you go first!" she said.

Slowly, Roxas fished a paper in the top hat. He slowly unfolded it, and read the color out loud. "White."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone stand up. It was no other but Namine, who was blushing

hard.

"Hurry up, you two! Into the closet!" Selphie squealed, pushing both of them in.

Seven minutes later, and Selphie walked to the closet door and opened it. What all of them saw was a shock. The two of them were in a corner, making out. They probably wouldn't have noticed Selphie if she hadn't squealed. Eveyone suddenly turned their attention on the closet.

"Since when were you two together anyway!?!" she screamed.

"Umm… A while?" Roxas replied, blushing that they've been caught in the act.

"Define 'a while'."

"… 4 months ago," came Namine's reply. She was hiding behind Roxas.

Everyone was still surprised at what happened. No one was able to make a sound for a while, but then Axel ruined the silence.

"Oh yeah! I guess this means I win the bet! You owe me 20 munny, Riku!!!"

Riku groaned, pulled out his wallet, then fished out 20 munny. He gave it to Axel, grumbling.

"Wait a minute. What bet?" Roxas asked.

"We were betting if you two were going to do something in there," Axel explained, smirking.

The two of them blushed harder, if that was even possible, as they walked to their seats, walking while holding hands. But before Namine can sit on her proper seat, Roxas pulled her to him.

"Oh no, you don't. You're staying with me," he said, grinning.

Smiling, Namine rested her head on Roxas' shoulder, as he played with her hair. Everything that was a dream became reality. And it felt wonderful.

* * *

Well, there you have it. If it sucked, sorry. This is actually my first fanfic. And yes, it's based on the song "You Belong with Me". So if you have any requests, just send me the title and artist. Thanks for reading! And oh yeah, the :D is the hug emoticon...


End file.
